


misfit

by diaval



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Lloyd succumbs to the darkside, and blames it on the raccoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaval/pseuds/diaval
Summary: Lloyd's perspective at the moment when he saw his father instead of his reflection.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	misfit

Moonlight from a tiny window was the only light in the dusty and abandoned storeroom.  
The moon was full and unnaturally yellow, and Lloyd's interested, sunken eyes were fixed on a thing that was casually covered with a cloth and vaguely resembled a mirror.

Still feeling a little awed by the recent blockade of the Explorer's club, he bit his lip and looked around a couple of times, then in one swift movement, he pulled the dusty and tattered cloth off the item.

It was an ordinary mirror. Lloyd was almost disappointed.

" _What is special about the mirror in the explorers club_?" he thought, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

Narrowing his eyes skeptically, he leaned forward, looking at his reflection. Slightly overgrown blond strands fell over his temples. With all this running around, saving Ninjago from the forces of evil ~~from a bunch of assholes who want to take over his grandfather's land~~ , he completely stopped caring about his appearance.

" _Get up on the throne_."

It was a low, unintelligible whisper that faded into the cool air of the storeroom before it reached his ears, but Lloyd shivered all the same, his skin crawling.

Lloyd turned cautiously, feeling the tension in his shoulders, as if someone else's heavy gaze was over him. Finding no one, he swallowed, but when he looked back at his reflection, his breath caught in his throat.

Through the looking glass, he looked at himself, his eyes burning scarlet, in which there was an endless hatred. The two rubies stood out in the monochrome picture of everything else, drawing attention to themselves, making them drown in a sea of cruelty mixed with centuries of agony.

" _They are not worthy of you. **He** is not worthy of you._" the whisper repeated feverishly, now a level higher.

Shaking his head and blinking rapidly, as if hoping to wash the violent color from his eyes, looking up, believing to see his natural fitting green, Lloyd met the face from his nightmares, and let out an alarmed squeal. He backed away, seeing his father now in all his terrible glory, his fiery eyes wide with fear. 

As if on automatic, he took a fighting stance, waiting for the blow that never came. It took him a few seconds to realize that his father wasn't here, and couldn't be, and that what he was seeing was his own reflection. His hands fell limply to his sides, just as they had in the reflection.

Does this mean that the mirror is actually unusual? Lloyd stared inquisitively at the figure of his father in the mirror, with the same slightly parted lips, and realized how similar they really were. If Lloyd had been a little more oni, or if he had succumbed to the poison of the great devourer, he could have grown four arms. He laughed nervously, wiping his forehead, which had already begun to sweat, with his sleeve.

" _Get up_ on _the throne, in your well-deserved place_ "

A chill ran through Lloyd's body, and he froze, not trusting his hearing.

The throne?

A well-deserved place?

His well-deserved place, no, obligation it is to be a green ninja and protect these lands with his life. Lloyd frowned, letting his thoughts wander for a moment. Being a green ninja is an honor, a well-deserved place, isn't it?

" _A lie. All lies. Not an honor! It's a curse_!" the mysterious voice hissed, startling Lloyd with its distinctness, who gasped, looking around once more, trying to determine the source of the voice, but finding nothing.

The realization covered Lloyd with a cold shroud of fear.

The realization that the mysterious voice was his dark thoughts that surfaced now, when he was looking at the image of his father instead of his own reflection and knew it was wrong.

The magic mirror showed the greatest fear of the person who looked into it. Lloyd's great fear is to become like his father — a soulless, violent monster.

"It can't be, it can't be," he repeated, wrapping his hands around the frame of the ill - fated mirror and looking into his eyes. No matter how much despair he felt, his eyes continued to radiate hatred, not a hint of sadness, not a hint of...

" _Pity. You always hope to see self-pity in the eyes of others. You always come clean out of the water, a victim that you are not. In your entire existence, you have made many mistakes that still haunt you today in the form of nightmares that wake you up at night in a sticky sweat, sleepless nights spent alone, pity in the eyes of your friends._ "

"Not true!" Lloyd cried, pressing his hands to his face.

"I stumbled, but I'm trying to make it right."

He straightened up, pulled himself together, and took a deep breath. His heartbeat slowed, and a minute later he was himself again.

"Lloyd! Everything okay? I heard a scream," a worried Nya ran into the room, drilling a hole in him with her big caffeinated eyes.

" _Lies_!"

Lloyd shook his head.

"Nothing special, raccoon! It was a raccoon," he said, forcing an innocent smile on his face.

The brunette narrowed her eyes, but then smiled back, saying before walking out the door again:

"Come on, or they'll soon know we're here!"

As soon as she was gone, Lloyd's smile slowly faded, giving way to his usual thoughtful expression. He shrugged, about to follow her, but was pinned to the spot by a familiar whisper somewhere in the depths of his mind.

" _Get up on the throne -_

 _\- To no longer need pity, to no longer feel ashamed, to no longer feel rejected, and to accept the misfit with a proud head._ "

\- A misfit that can turn into a great success. - finished Lloyd, baring his fangs.

He failed as a villain, trying to follow in the footsteps of his pathetic father, but he is also a lousy hero.

Where is his rightful place?

Lloyd's eyes flashed bright red, but this time not in the reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song She, by Winona Oak


End file.
